<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Отъезд by Jadaite</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29636982">Отъезд</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadaite/pseuds/Jadaite'>Jadaite</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Weiss Kreuz (драбблы) [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Weiß Kreuz, Белый Крест</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Vignette</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2005-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2005-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:48:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>280</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29636982</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadaite/pseuds/Jadaite</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brad Crawford/Schuldig, Брэд Кроуфорд/Шульдих</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Weiss Kreuz (драбблы) [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177562</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Отъезд</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Провести рукой по гладкой поверхности рабочего стола. Улыбнуться воспоминаниям и выйти, не оглядываясь, из комнаты. Ещё один отрезок жизни закончился здесь. Сколько их было, сколько будет... На память только несколько фотографий, сохраненных в галерее изображений на лэптопе. И глиняная кружка под чай, которая стала тридцатой по счёту из подаренных мне Эрро. Нет, я, конечно, рад и напиток потребляю в сумасшедших количествах, но зачем так много, не смог допытаться даже Наги.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Спуститься вниз на первый этаж. Автоматически поправить постоянно криво висящую картину. Оракул утверждает, что у нашей команды г</span>
  <span>рупповое косоглазие, и возвращает её обратно – в неправильное состояние.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Заглянуть в гостиную, выключить торшер. Опять Фарфарелло Библию читал в поиске оправданий своим делам за Его счёт. Оглядеться. Ничего не забыли? Вроде нет.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>В коридор</span>
  <span>е вскинуть на плечо спортивную сумку. Бросить последний взгляд, выйти, захлопнуть дверь и закрыть на все замки.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Повернуться к тебе и смерить подчё</span>
  <span>ркнуто медленно оценивающим взглядом.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Стоишь, облокотившись о капот. Ветер растрепал волосы. Голова склонена набок, изучающий взгляд карих глаз. Солнцезащитные очки съехали на кончик носа. Между пальцами небрежно зажата недавно зажжённая сигарета. Метким щелчком отправляешь её в урну. Бинго. Кто бы сомневался, выпендрёжник. Ленивым движением поправляешь очки.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Усмехаюсь и наконец-то отмираю. Забросить сумку на заднее сидение. Отвали, моя очередь вести машину. Устраиваешься поудобнее рядом.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Когда я тянусь поставить мой любимый трек, демонстративно закатываешь глаза.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Под первые аккорды машина срывается с места так быстро, что дарить прощальный взгляд некому. Недолгая дорога до границы под музыку с привкусом лёгкой грусти.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ухожу разбираться с документами, а когда возвращаюсь, обнаруживаю тебя довольно щурящимся, словно кот, нажравшийся сливок. Недоумение быстро уступает место пониманию. Тебе наконец-то удалось сменить второй час играющую на повторе песню на обычное радио.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Прощай, Германия.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vive la France!</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>